Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Emoji Edition
by Master of Luis
Summary: This is after The Emoji Movie and in between the Appmons season. This will be the story of what happened to Gene and his friends after an unknown event How Gene and his friends were in other world and changed into Appmons that no one heard until now and who brought them there in the first place as well they help Haru, Gatchmon and many new friends to defeat Leviathan.
1. Buddy Search Result

**Well, Is time for a crossover that I didn't thought to be possible but here there is a crossover between Digimon Universe Appli Monsters and The Emoji Movie. To be honest I thought the movie had potential and to be honest it had some potential but it could have included more things and obviously when you hear it you will hate it but as the way it progresses, I hope this fic can create another experience. It will be the same story as the original Digimon Universe story but there will be many content in this fanfic, more characters, more drama, more suspense, well I hope you like it.**

 **Digimon and Appmon characters and story and are property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, Namco, TV Tokyo, Dentsu and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

 **The Emoji Movie characters are property of Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures and Sony Overall.**

 **I don't own anything except my OCs and some plotlines.**

 _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Emoji Edition_

 _Episode 1_

 _Buddy Search Result_

"Artificial Intelligence. Or better known as AI for short, Is an intelligence that appear within machines, technology, totally different of humans, animals, plants and even germs. It is being used in the actuality, and they can learn and know faster than everyone else, and have a big logic sense and in the actuality are found in robots, computers, tablets, smartphones, video game consoles, etc. Every found with modern technology contains Artificial Intelligence, that is what keeps them in form and how they can work, but not all Artificial Intelligences have a logic and clear perspective, Or maybe is what I think myself, an Artificial Inteligence myself inside of the phone of a teenager who should know better than anybody else."

"My name is Gene and I am an emoji, a "Meh" Emoji to be precisely accurate. I should be acting like "Meh." or "I don't care." or specially "Whatever.", But actually I am not technically all of that. I am more "special." I made two new friends a High Five Hand Emoji "HiFive." and a codebreaking Emoji actually a princess whose name is Linda but is better known as "Jailbreak." and I like her, I am not sure if she feels the same in the end; But anyways, I recently got in an adventure with them across the phone we live to help me to become "Meh". And technically it was thanks to a mistake I did and the feeling to be an outcast for everyone else. With my two friends we travelled through the phone apps of our user Alex that we also made him to be uncomfortable as a result, but there were many obstacles to get how to fix me and when I reached my goal they still kidnapped me by the supervisor Smiler, she still considered me a malfunction and she and her killer robots tried to delete me, but HiFive, Jailbreak and my parents helped me to become myself again and to start to believe in myself, also my father was also a "malfunction." but we don't care about that."

"When Smiler and her evil robots were finally defeated, Alex was still going to erase everything in the phone, and before everything was too late to fix, All the emojis wanted my help because, I was the only one who can fix this, I send myself to a text to Alex's crush Addie, which made the deletion to be canceled, Alex and Addie having a date for school dance, And the respect that everyone, not only me, deserved."

"The place I live is Textopolis that is a city inside a texting app where emojis now can live peacely and as equals. This was a happy ending, but I think it wasn't a good ending for many people if they decide to create a similar story to mine and converted in a movie that possibly sucked, and to be honest, it sounds kind of crazy when I resume it like that, but sometimes things are not like they should, and that the ending is just a new beginning."

"This story starts in Textopolis, days after the possible catastrophe that could be unleashed to everyone started to erase everything we experienced. I was with my friends before another disaster could start."

Gene: It's a beautiful day today, right.

HiFive: Yeah, it's good to finally live in a place where we can be right now, without caring about the popularity, But it could be even better.

Jailbreak: Even if I am not in the cloud, I am feeling right now in being there.

Gene: I can't believe it, I am happy right now.

Jailbreak: Yeah everything is right now, Alex and Addie are hanging out more and possibly they are going to date.

HiFive: Love is beautiful, indeed and it all happened due to our friend's multimoji ability.

Gene: Multimoji?

HiFive: A rumor became true, about an emoji who can show different faces, different expressions, in just one emoji.

Jailbreak: That is incredible.

Gene: Yeah, but technically I am the second one after my dad. But I have the feeling it wasn't just a malfunction, I have the feeling someone gave it to him.

Jailbreak: It sounds interesting, but who could do it?

Gene: I am not...sure?

"It is when I was answering that question something happened a red hole appeared, in the "sky" of Textopolis, And something happened that was altering everything. Every single emoji were looking at that and everything was being absorbed by the same hole. And we started to feel different. As we were transforming, into something else, we failed unconscious as something struck us for a moment, until we woke up and things were becoming weirder at the next chain of events."

Gene (waking up): Is everyone okay?

Hi-Five: I think so, (gets shocked and gasps) but you look different!

Gene: What are you talking about? (then gasps at seeing something), what happened here? when I started to have blue shoulders?

Hi-Five: I feel I have now five hidden and are pink.

Jailbreak: Mines are yellow, but they can't be seen easily, (takes her hat down, reveals her true appearance with brown hair with crown and her shoulders and gets surprised) mines became blue just like Gene (puts her hat on) and now there are yellow again.

Gene: That seems kind of weird (but then is shocked to find what are in their backs) What the?!

Jailbreak: There are cables in our backs, for some strange reason!

HiFive: Guys, look! Everyone has cables and colored shoulders just like us!

(Apparently this weird phenomenon transformed the emojis into something else)

Poop: Oh, Sh-

Devil Steven: This is wickedly weird!

Smiler (Smiling but angry): I knew this could happen one day, and we should blame that malfunction and his friends, who is with me?

(No one agrees, they are just laughing at some accusations she made even if they respond to their expressions, and they return to panic once more in what they have)

Jailbreak: Don't worry, everybody, this could be something weird here as we all know, but we have to be calm, there has to be a solution.

Hi-Five: And what it is, exactly?

Jailbreak: I don't know (starts writing codes in her bracelet), but apparently someone is behind all this. The identity of the one who transformed all of us is currently unknown, but apparently, the one who made the red vortex in the sky is someone named "Leviathan".

(Shows a big red L letter that also looks like a sea serpent)

Gene: Leviathan? Is the responsible for this?

Hi-Five: Apparently of the red vortex and some purple dust cloud that is coming right there.

(Apparently out of Leviathan's red vortex is coming some purple dust, and some of the Textopolis inhabitants were breathing some of the purple dust, suddenly became aggressive, their eyes become red and their skin is getting darker and apparently the purple dust started to surround everyone and they started to act like uncontrollable savages destroying everything surrounding them.)

Hi-Five: What is happening?! Why everyone started to behave badly and destroy everything?!

Jailbreak (worried): Apparently, this purple dust is bad for everyone and is more actually like a virus that makes everyone act like savages and their secondary effects are that their eyes become red and their skins are darker.

Gene: A virus?! Mom! Dad! Where are you?!

Jailbreak: We don't have enough time to rescue everyone right now, Gene; If we stay here we could also be infected.

(As Gene, Hi-Five and Jailbreak run for their lives, Gene is watching the shadow of someone spreading the virus, and it looks like a six legged octopus with a gas mask and has the same round shoulders and the same cables like them. And above him there are different figures.)

Gene: I think I saw some people, but they are the ones spreading the virus.

Hi-Five: I don't know but apparently work for that "Leviathan" whoever it is, we have to know who they are and getting them out of the application and out of the phone and-

Jailbreak: Guys? I don't think we are in the phone anymore. (She is showing the border and it looks indeed that instead of other phone applications, there seem to be islands and yellow connectors between them. It was another place indeed and bigger.)

Gene: I don't remember any of this. Where are we?

Jailbreak (as she checks in her bracelet): Apparently we are in the "Surface Web" of the "Net Ocean"? What? I don't get it. Apparently we are on a sort of cloud or something like that.

Hi-Five: Unbelieva- Guys apparently we have to dive! (He is showing the purple virus behind them, and they gasp)

(The three of them jump out of the island and are floating and they get confused but hey get amazed when they see that they can move freely around, until they hear a voice)

?: Hey apparently, there are three Emojimons who could be able to escape.

?: We can't let them escape, shi.

Jailbreak: We have to escape quickly before they find us, or, that's weird since when I have long nails and why they are shining? (as Jailbreak move her nails, it opened a portal, leaving the three amazed)

Hi-Five: Jailbreak, How did you do it?

Jailbreak: I don't know but we have an opportunity to escape (as the three of them escape to the other side, she closes the portal she made and now they are in a dark place where there are still grids and codes that look like fish written floating over the place)

Gene: Where are we?

Hi-Five: I don't know, but it seems kinda creepy

Jailbreak (as she checks her bracelet): Neither I but I have the coordinates we are in a deep sea right now, and technically it seems today is October 1st.

Hi-Five: Hey, I see someone, maybe whoever it is can help us.

(Hi-Five indeed noticed someone that looks like a bipedal white cat that has two metallic hands with three fingers, two metallic feet, a tail that looks like a magnifying glass and a red V-shaped helmet and a bigger magnifying glass alongside the helmet, also it has also two cables in its back, possibly its like them now)

Hi-Five: Hey, buddy, can you help us?

(The creature saw them)

Creature (skeptical): Who are you and what are you doing here? It's a dangerous place here

Gene: What are you doing technically here, now you were asking?

Creature: I am on a personal mission to find something I need.

Jailbreak: And what is?

Creature: A buddy.

Hi-Five: We can be your buddies.

Creature: No, I am talking about another type of buddy.

Gene: Which type of buddy are you talking about?

Creature: A human one.

Gene (excited): What a coincidence.

Creature (confused): Uh?

Gene: You also want to see Alex, right?

Creature: No, I want to find another human.

Jailbreak: And who is that human?

Creature: I can't tell you, I told you that it was personal, Wait, you said you also want to find a human?

Gene: Yes, practically who are you, exactly?

Creature: Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gatchmon and I am a search engine appmon, and with me i can surely say that your future is already within my search. Well at least, is that I always say. (chuckles a little)

 **Analyzer (for the readers):**

 **Name: Gatchmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Social**

 **Appli: Search**

Gene: It's a pleasure to meet you Gatchmon, I am Gene and those two are my friends Hi-Five and Jailbreak.

Hi-Five: Wait, you said you're an Appmon, that means we also became Appmons.

Gene: That explains the weird rounded shoulders and the cables on our backs.

Gatchmon: Wait, does that mean you don't know what you are?!

Jailbreak: No, technically, we became suddenly Appmons after a weird event just a few moments ago before we meet each other

Gatchmon: So, you were recently created Appmons a few moments, right?

Hi-Five: More or Less, We were actually transformed into Appmons.

Gatchmon: Transformed into Appmons? (scoffs) That is impossible, (realizes something) Unless… You may have accidentally found magic chips.

Gene: Magic chips?

Gatchmon: The Magic Chips are odd chips that can transform any Artifical Intelligence, something or someone into an Appli Monster which is the Appmons Full Name.

Gene: There is a possibilty but anyways, can you help us with finding a certain human named Alex.

Gatchmon (worried). Sorry, but I can't help you right now because I am busy and that thing is now following us. (Gatchmon is referring to a suddenly formed tentacle that starts following them).

Jailbreak (Nervous): I think we should swim fast away from that, ok?

The other three: Ok!

(The four Appmons are swimming quickly before the tentacles attack them)

Gene: What is happening?

Hi-Five (Scared) : Someone is attacking us! But I don't know who is our attacker!

Jailbreak: I think I know who is!

In the depth of who controls the tentacles is revealed the same red colored sea serpent lookalike logo that looks like a L.

Gatchmon: Is Levia-(freezes, making the three get confused until Hi-Five gives Gatchmon a slap and Gatchmon unfreezes slowly breathing) Leviathan! (now confused) Hey, what happened? What I was doing?

Jailbreak: You said something from someone called Leviathan, right?

Gatchmon (realizing what happened some seconds ago): Uh, yes, Yes, indeed.

Gene: Do you know who is Leviathan?

Gatchmon: No, but I heard rumours and it doesn't seems it's a friendly guy, is dangerous, Wait, do you know who is that L-guy?

Gene: No, but I think it send its minions to spread its weird purple virus when everyone in Textopolis including us became Appmons.

Gatchmon (shocked): It's the L-Virus, Leviathan spreads to all Appmons to cause trouble wherever they are.

Jailbreak: That's awful, but why is doing this?

Gatchmon: I don't know, but it seems is a big problem. But unfortunately I don't have enough time to explain all of this but look over there (show a dead end that has a lot of smartphone screens) maybe I can help you a bit. (uses the bigger magnifying glass from his helmet).

As you can see those shining stronger means that those screens are from the phones which the users are named Alex, you have to find the one who is your user's phone, and that's it.

Gene: Thank you, Gatchmon.

Hi-Five: Yeah, we owe you one.

Jailbreak: We have to go, thanks, goodbye and good luck finding your human. (They flee)

Gatchmon: Your welcome, goodbye and I can find it easily. Ok, It's time to search in the web (Over countless screens, he found his human buddy), Gotcha, I found you, Haru Shinkai, you're going to be my buddy. I hope he becomes a really good one as his profile says, I know he can be the best choice. (as he rushes to Haru's screen)

"As you know we met Gatchmon that day and-"

"Uh, Gene, I think I should narrate that part."

"Yeah, let Haru narrate that part after all I know him better each day. I think he should narrate our first moments together, ok?"

"Ok, No problem, after, you two are the main characters of this chapter."

"Thanks, Well, As you know my name is Haru Shinkai, in this moment I had 13 years old and I was on first grade in middle school, The 1st of October was the day I met Gatchmon and this adventure started, well technically I am a bookworm, but there is still depth in this story, It was a meeting made of fate itself."

Haru Shinkai is a 13 years old teenager boy with a soft voice, green hair that sticks at the top, yellow goggles in his forehead, and wears a red track jacket with yellow hemlines and a yellow horizontal on each sleeve and a white "X"-like symbol on the left side of the chest. Underneath, he wears a white shirt. He also wears blue capri jeans with rolled up cuffs, yellow socks, and white and red sneakers. Is a nice boy who is also meek and unsecure and is known for reading many books like almost everyday but he has a wish like everyone else.

"All happened in my school, Fujimizaka Middle School."

Haru was on the library when some books fell

Haru: It's fine.

Librarian: You are such a help, Haru, thanks.

Haru is holding a book named "Terry and the Magical World."

Haru: I'll borrow this one, please.

Librarian (shocked): You are on the last volume already?!

Haru (excited): Yes, Is so exciting, I can't wait what Terry is going to do next!

Librarian: I agree, Terry is such an interesting and fantastic main character.

Haru: Right?! I want to be a main character and go in marvelous adventures just like him.

Librarian: Well, unfortunately, for me I can't.

Haru: Yeah, that is also impossible for me though.

Unaware of them, someone in the camera was hearing the conversation and it was checking Haru who was later helping the librarian with accommodating the books. Later, at a soccer practice someone made a strike and made a goal.

Female Student: Yuujin! you are awesome!

Yuujin (After making a goal): Yes!

His full name is Yuujin Oozora, is a teenage boy with a deeper voice than Haru, with fair skin, spiky red hair, and green eyes. He wears a green shirt with yellow on the chest, white on the sleeves and three black lines on the shoulders, greenish grey shorts, dark green socks, and white and green sneakers with dark green soles.

Yuujin's teammate: You are awesome! Another goal in a practice! Totally amazing indeed!

Haru decided to watch what was left of the soccer practice and was watching Yuujin

Haru: Yuujin?

"To be honest, I thought at first that the only times I could be a main character was when I was reading a book and also that Yuujin fits a main character type because he can do anything pretty great in almost everything."

A girl was seen laughing a little. Is a teenage girl with fair skin, short blonde hair, and purple eyes. She wears a thigh-length light pink dress with long sleeves, six pink buttons in the front, pink ribbons on the sleeves, a pink collar with a white line on it, and a pink hemline on the sleeve with a white line on it. She also wears a brown choker, brown dark brown stockings with a white line near the top, and brown shoes. and Haru has a crush on her. She is also Haru's childhood friend.

Haru: Ai

Ai: You also came to watch the practice, Haru.

Haru: Yes ( _Also? Too? I feel like a side character)_

Yuujin's Teammate: Watch out!

(Haru gets confused until he got hit in the face by a soccer ball and later he falls backwards. The girls were laughing at that except Ai.)

Ai: Haru, are you okay?

Yuujin: Are you alright, Haru?

Yuujin's teammate (Ashamed): Sorry, My bad.

Haru (With his nose a little swollen and with one of his eyes tearing a little): Yeah, I'm fine.

Yuujin: Haru, are you heading home? I'll go with you. See ya tomorrow.

Yuujin's teammate: Seriously?! Then it's the end for today's practice.

Yuujin: Then, let's go home. (Both Haru and Yuujin make their high five, first they clash their fists and later they make a high five with their hands.)

Female classmate: Those two get along surprisingly well.

Ai: Both Haru and Yuujin?

Female Classmate: Yeah, considering how both of them are different.

The truth both Haru and Yuujin, they are best friends since childhood, but nobody can understand why is this possible. It has been a question for everyone since then.

As a traffic camera checks on them, they are talking about something.

Yuujin: Haru, are you distracted for something again?

Haru: No, I was thinking that you are totally a main character.

Yuujin: What do you mean?

Haru: Seeing how you made the last goal, it was a main character thing, right?

Yuujin (A little greedy): Well, now you mention it, between main or side characters, I am totally a main character.

Haru: See? It is kind of haughty when you say it like that.

Yuujin: I am just kidding. But the way I see it, Haru is also a main character.

Haru: What are you talking about?

Yuujin: Well, for example those goggles you wear in your head and that red jersey.

Haru: Really?

Yuujin: Yeah.

(Both laugh, until something weird happens; the red light of a traffic light suddenly appears and a car stops)

Haru (confused): It turned red for a sudden.

(The traffic light is green again)

Yuujin: See you later.

Haru: Okay, Bye.

(A car suddenly starts honking, and Haru notices that also some weird text appears in a vending machine)

HEY YOU, COME HERE

Haru: Me?!

COME HERE NOW, HARU SHINKAI

(Haru comes to the vending machine confused and curious).

Haru: Why is my name up there?!

(In the inside of the machine, someone was checking on him and for some reason he is accepted.)

ARE YOU A MAIN CHARACTER?

(Haru repeats the words that words that say over the machine.)

Haru: It is saying "Are you a main character?" What is this? Someone is kidding me?

(The options Yes and No suddenly appear, Haru is confused and scared of the question knowing it could be true or false but he didn't knew which was his answer)

Haru: Am I one?

(The words and options suddenly disappear and suddenly other words appear)

IS UP TO YOU AND THE APPLIDRIVE

Haru: What?

Suddenly something appears

Haru: What's this? (Haru pick the object up and is confused, It was a little device, at the size of a phone, its colored grey, the only part was glowing was the top and it had a lock, meaning that it is locked.)

Haru: Is this an Applidrive? What is happening?

(And then the machine is back to normal. Like if it was normal, but then a camera was watching Haru and his new Applidrive, and an Appmon emerged from the camera, HIs body is currently holographic. This Appmon looks like a purple cyborg that has its entire body covered in camera lenses and covering also its right eye, it has also a large camera for its right hand, and just like all Appmons, It has two cables in its back.)

Creature: Leviathan, it seems that this boy has now an Applidrive.

(Wants to attack, but Leviathan is contacting him other orders until the moment.)

Creature: Understood, I am going to keep an eye on him and his future buddy Appmon, Maybe there is a possibility is one of the three runaways who escaped from us. But nobody is going to escape from me, Cameramon, and his eyes.

 **Name: Cameramon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Tool**

 **Appli: Camera**

Just then Cameramon left to check on them but unaware to everybody else including Cameramon the camera was still checking on Haru and his new Applidrive, and the camera started moving crazily.)

Meanwhile in a very unknown and dark place there is somebody working with controlling all the cameras there were some people in there. One of them is checking the foorage of what has happened recently, and they were interested in what they saw, until the alarm sounded very loud.

?: Listen everyone, a new island was formed and is currenlty infected with L-Virus, Head now and find the new Emojimons! They can be useful for us. Each one of them.

Unknown minions: Yes, sir.

Minion #1: But sir, you should see what the cameras caught!

?: What is now? Is that Afro-man saying "NOOOOOOOO!" again after something came wrong to him?, that's very old.

Minion #2: No, sir, this time is nothing of this.

?: So what is happening?

Minion #3: It's a (shuddering) a new Applidriver.

?: What?! Another?! Why the heck she needs helpers so quickly specially miserable dreamers, she already has a newbie idol, an newbie Apptuber, even a lonely hacker with inner issues and other people that actually I want to be near of them, etc. Just having them can be useful to our plans but can also make trouble for us all together, they are going to become in a very big threat if they have the real strength inside them.

Minion #4: Sir, it's not actually a problem, He just got his Applidrive, is currently locked and doesn't have his Buddy Appmon yet.

?: Well, that's good for now, who is the new wild card?

Minion #1 (mockingly): It's not a big issue, it's Haru Shinkai!

? (stops shocked): Wait, did you say Haru Shinkai?

Minion #2: Yes, Haru Shinkai, the green haired googled boy, the main character wannabe-

? (curious): Don't underestimate him! He can be more threatening than he looks and sounds.

Minion #3: Sir, Are you ok?

?: Yes, I am just curious, now all of you reunite with the other minions and head to the place I ordered you to go.

Minions: Yes, sir.

Minion #4: We are going to send our report when we finish.

?: Ok, Meanwhile I'll check more on this guy. (Uses all his cell phones, he has many smartphones, flip cell phones, normal cell phones even old cell phones, even if his real one is a smartphone he has others to have certain information relevant to their plans.) I think I'm going to use this one, good calls, camera and messages, before than the smartphones, but still useful for some things, prepare yourselves Applidrivers. (uses a silver flip phone, is calling someone and now is answering) Hello? I'm glad it's you, Listen, there is a new member for them.

Meanwhile back with Haru he was coming back to his home, he got into his room wondering what is an Applidrive actually.

Haru: I wonder what is Applidrive thing. I don't have an idea, i better search it up. (Haru uses his smartphone and wants to use the search engine application to look up for information, but then, something weird happened).

"It was the moment, the one I could meet Gatchmon for the first time and it is weird to explain at first but I think, I could show it up to you."

(The application was loading, and it didn't stop).

Haru: What's this? It doesn't stop.

(When it finished loading, it was shining, and Haru freaked out, he was feeling that the application was going to leave the phone and it was rotating through the phone).

Haru (scared): It's moving, It's, It's…(Then a blue light appeared and appeared a chip that looks like the search engine application and in the other side it was a Gatchmon's picture, also Gatchmon's projection appeared thanks to the chip. Haru was shocked and aghast at seeing this.)

(Haru screams and Gatchmon also screams but then inhales and exhales.)

To be continued…

Review how do you think this chapter, and see you next time.


	2. Message Mess-Up

**Digimon and Appmon characters and story and are property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, Namco, TV Tokyo, Dentsu and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

 **The Emoji Movie characters are property of Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures and Sony Overall.**

 **I don't own anything except my OCs and some plotlines.**

 _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Emoji Edition_

 _Episode 2_

 _Message Mess-Up_

Haru: What's this? It doesn't stop.

"As I was saying I was trying to use the search engine app of my smartphone to find something about the Applidrive, until something else appeared."

"Haru, can I narrate this with you, please, after all, things were better than expected."

"Well yeah, but I was hoping another entrance for you back then."

"It wasn't my fault, you accidentally almost kill me, anyways let's tell everyone else how we met, okay?"

"Okay. It was like this…"

(When it finished loading, it was shining, and Haru freaked out, he was feeling that the application was going to leave the phone and it was rotating through the phone)

Haru (scared): It's moving, It's, It's…(Then a blue light appeared and appeared a chip that looks like the search engine application and in the other side it was a Gatchmon's picture, also Gatchmon's projection appeared thanks to the chip. Haru was shocked and aghast at seeing this.)

(Haru screams and Gatchmon also screams but then inhales and exhales.)

Gatchmon (angry): It was because you were holding me until I almost drowned! (But Haru was scared at seeing this in front of his eyes.) Are you sure you are a main character? (Haru was confused of why does he knows his wish to become a main character.)

Haru: Me? A main character?

Gatchmon: That's right. And I am your buddy Appmon. My name is Gatchmon and is a pleasure finally meeting you.

Haru: I am a main character?

Gatchmon: And I am Gatchmon.

Haru: But I am a side character.

Gatchmon: I am Gatchmon.

Haru: And that's a weird name.

Gatchmon (offended): What did you say?!

Haru: What's an Appmon?

Gatchmon: As you know, all of you use a smartphone app. But nobody don't know is that inside of apps there are digital application monsters, like me for example. Us Appmons live in them. There are millions of Appmons like me, And I am a Search Engine Application Appmon. If you want to know anything you want to learn, my application is the greatest, The other Appmons that represent the same search engine, for example Gatchmons, like me agree with me, All the knowledge you can have at your fingertips. Just search on the internet, except if there is no Wifi available. (As Gatchmon continues explaining, Haru is playing with Gatchmon's projection and is holographic, Haru gets surprised by that, and Gatchmon gets fed up with that.) Hey, What the heck are you doing with my projection?! Are you even listening at least?!

Haru: Now I see you are transparent. An hologram.

Gatchmon: You weren't listening at all, _(At least those three newcomers were listening, but I couldn't finish to explain thanks to Leviathan, and my worries to finding this guy over other candidates by the Buddy Search, but this is still the beginning.)_

Haru: Huh?, Wait, You are a Search Engine App Appmon named Gatchmon, right?

Gatchmon: He was listening, after all! _(My Bad!)_

Haru (showing the Applidrive to Gatchmon): You probably have to do with this Applidrive.

Gatchmon: Pretty Indeed!

Haru: Well, It was pretty obvious from what you were saying.

Gatchmon: Holy Cow, he's fast to the uptake! Well, about that Applidrive you have in your hands, is something only chosen people can obtain. It's only with help of those chosen people that us the Appmons can come leap to the real world from the net. We call that "Appliarise". Now put my Appmon Chip into your Applidrive so I can Appliarise and defeat our enemies.

Haru: Wait, Did you say enemies?

Gatchmon: Let's go, buddy.

Haru: I don't want to do it.

Gatchmon (shocked): Why not?! If you don't, I am going to be transparent!

Haru: But it's scary that I don't want to, Anyways why does it have to be me?

Gatchmon: Because my search found you, over the other people that were candidates, you should be lucky to have me right now, otherwise I could be in France or in England.

Haru: But an internet search doesn't mean anything.

Gatchmon (proudly): You're wrong my friend, don't underestimate the power of search engines. You're Haru Shinkai, 13 years old, first year of middle school, your hobby is reading books, you feel like a side character so you admire the main characters.

Haru (shocked): Huh?!

Gatchmon: You have two crushes, one with your classmate and close friend Ai Kashiki, and the other is more deep.

Haru (blushing and blatantly lying): I don't like her, and that person you are supposing.

Gatchmon: Lying won't change my mind, I also have found more searches on you, including that embarassing one when you wet the bed until 4th grade. (Haru was ashamed to remember that.)

Haru: How do you know that?!

Gatchmon: Your mom wrote about it in her blog online.

Haru: Seriously?! Mom!

Gatchmon: And it looks the rumor is spreading.

Haru (Ashamed): Why?!

Gatchmon: Let's search for the reason why is this happening. (His holographic projection shrinks to the size of his chip and he is over that chip and faints a little.)

Haru: What happened?

Gatchmon: Looks like I used a little too much energy.

Haru's mother: What's this?

Haru (concerned): Mom?

Haru's mother: The posts meant for my bog are being sent through messenger!

Haru: What's going on?

Gatchmon (floating on his chip): Wait, Those are...Infected Appmons. (Gatchmon is referring to three colored faces, one is green and smiles, other one is red and is angry and the last one is blue and is sad, the three have two cables on their backs, and have red eyes and their skin is darker than usual meaning that Gatchmon is right they are infected appmons and the three are emerging from the messaging app.)

Haru: What are those?

Gatchmon: Let's search, those three guys are Messemon and are those three guys share a chip and come from the messaging app.

 **Name: Messemon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Social**

 **Appli: Message**

(The Messemons are mocking them before leaving the place.)

Haru's mother: What's wrong?

Haru: It's nothing. (Closes the door.) What's was that all about?

Gatchmon: You can see the Appmon as you hold an Applidrive. I told you only special people like you can have this advantage. Those three must be the ones who had been spreading the rumor.

Haru: For real?

Gatchmon: But it looks they are infected by a virus, because that would explain why that terrible attitude and causing trouble, I am sure they have been infected by that evil AI, (gasps as he remembers something.) Those three Appmons I met earlier told me that all their friends and families have also been infected thanks to the (shakes) L-Guy.

Haru: L-Guy? (His phone is ringing, someone is calling him) Huh? Yuujin? (answers) Yeah? (Yuujin tells him what is happening, and Haru gets shocked) What? (Haru went to a mall where the Yuujin told him about the embarrassing photos of him are appearing through the screens over all place.) The rumor is really spreading! Is really humilliating! (Haru is blushing embarassed, and all the people in the mall are laughing of this.)

Little Girl (laughing): Is a bedwetter.

(Haru tries to leave the place to evade the humilliation but then…)

Haru: Ai?!

(Haru tries to don't be more humilliated but she is seeing other thing that doesn't makes her feel happy.)

Ai: Why? (She is referring to a photo of her crying, while touching her hair, and people are laughing of this, making that Haru is not the only Messemon's victim, she is seen with tears in her eyes) That picture appearing is from when I took too much from my bangs… why?

Gatchmon (behind Haru): Haru, you have to do something.

Haru: But what I can do right now?

Yuujin (helping Ai): Don't worry about it, everyone will forget those photos quickly, they are busy with their lives and they will not remember about this.

Gatchmon: Wow, that dude is totally a main character or… (Haru runs away.)

Haru (crying): I knew it, I am just a bedwetting side character.

Gatchmon: Wait, Haru!

News Reporter: According to latest news, there are embarassing messages and rumours spreading quickly and the phone messaging apps are out of control right now.

Male Passerby: The rumours!

Male Passerby 2: Oh, crud!

Female Passerby: Why this picture?!

Afro-guy: No! My secret!

(Messemon is messing around with everyone with their messages and all the people are embarassed, sad, worried and miserable, thanks to the forced and infected troublemaking colored heads that nobody can see.)

Gatchmon: The whole town is in chaos! Haru, We have to do something. You're the only one who can stop them, Let's go.

Haru (not convinced and scared, holding Gatchmon's chip): I can't! I am not the main character! (Gatchmon is moving his chip uncontrollably and is taking Haru with him outside of the nearest train station where Messemon is right now. The Messemon are making fun of them before they can go to a strange portal.)

Gatchmon: It's an AR field! Haru, hold out your Applidrive.

(Haru holds out his Applidrive and opens the AR field portal. And the Applidrive is transporting them to a different world. That has similarities with their real world, currently it looks like the train station building and other buildings surrounding it and this world looks with darker colors, is lonely and almost everything looks destroyed, and there are weird tall phones that have Leviathan's logo.)

Haru: What's going on? Where are everyone else?!

Gatchmon: This is the place where real life and internet overlap and collide together, the AR field.

(Suddenly many messages are appearing on the AR field, and say scary things of Haru.)

Haru (scared): I am going home. (But then Messemon appears bigger than Haru and is in front of him.) They are huge!

Messemon's green head (as a text bubble like in messages say whatever he says, he laughs and launches his text bubble as a way to attack and he launches towards Haru but Gatchmon gets in the middle. Gatchmon screams as data gets dispersed)

Messemon's green head: Inside, the AR field, it's our absolute advantage! (As three text bubbles attack towards Gatchmon, Gatchmon screams again and more data is dispersed.)

Haru: Gatchmon

Gatchmon: Haru, please, appliarise me.

Messemon's blue head: Too bad, for this loser, it's impossible. (T_T) (As another three text bubbles attack Gatchmon again and he screams again and more data is dispersed.)

Haru: He's right, is impossible for me to do it, i don't feel ready for this.

Gatchmon (hurt): It's not impossible!

Messemon's red head: Why would you, say something like that?! (As another two text bubbles attack Gatchmon again and he screams again and more data is dispersed. Haru is horrified to watching this massacre. Gatchmon's chip fell but is still looks untouched. His projection appears once again.)

Gatchmon: That is because of the results of my buddy search. I came up with Haru, because I think Haru is a main character. I am Haru's new buddy so I understand him without any trouble!

(Haru got surprised of Gatchmon considering him a main character and remembering his friend Yuujin said about already a main character, realizing that the only obstacle that prevents Haru to become a main character is actually himself. And people expect him to act like a main character, he knows that he has to be brave and true to himself without caring what people were thinking of him back then.)

Messemon's green head: Yeah, but looks to me this guy sucks. LOL, What a side character you are. LOL. (As another two text bubbles attack Gatchmon again and he screams again and more data is dispersed. Haru doesn't want to lose Gatchmon, because technically if this continues Gatchmon's chip will be shattered and if an Appmon chip is destroyed by different means, the Appmon will die. And Haru doesn't wants that to happen.)

Gatchmon (as his holographic projection starts to fade due to receiving damage, Gatchmon is getting tired.): It's definitely inside of Haru. The reason of being chosen, the reason of fight, the feelings of wanting to protect someone else. Otherwise my search wouldn't have picked him out!

Haru: More than protecting someone, i want to be protected, I feel I am like a nuisance to everyone. I am a burden wherever I go, but, I…

Messemon's red head: Alright, this is over! Die! (As another text bubble attacks Gatchmon again and he screams again and more data is dispersed. Gatchmon has fainted, his chip one again falls to the ground and his projection dissapeared inside his chip.

Haru: Gatchmon! (As he looks sadly Gatchmon's chip.) Just… Please stop. Please… stop.

Messemon's red head: Huh? Did you try to say something, Side character? (As he prepares another text bubble to attack, Haru gets angry)

Haru (Determined, but angry, with tears in his eyes): Yes, I already told you to stop!

Messemon's red head: Then screw off! (Launches the text bubble towards him, Haru manages to dodge but there is still more data dispersed from him. Then Haru is seeing something in his Applidrive is currently showing, and is familiar to him, it's indeed a very familiar question that is asking to him "Are you a main character?" And the options Yes and No appear at the bottom.)

Gatchmon (Trying to maintain up his projection): Haru?

Haru (Is now determined to keep going without giving up) At this rate I can't give up, I can't protect everyone if I am still like that. Gatchmon, if it means that me and you can protect someone else then if there is just one possibility that we can, we'll take it! I'll do it! I will become a real main character! (He presses the "Yes" option. and the applidrive is unlocked, the lock is shown to be unlocked and it changes showing Gatchmon's app logo, the three windows are becoming light blue, the rest of the device starts to activate, the cover is now red and it says also "PAIRING GATCHMON" and creates a magical red ring that goes to his right hand and transforms into a mechanical band that looks like a white wristwatch with a red circuit line. Meaning that Haru is now an Applidriver. He is kind of confused by the words.) Pairing Gatchmon?

Gatchmon (inside his chip): Alright, insert me now! I'm ready!

Haru: Okay, Appmon Chip, ready (opening the Applidrive, inserts Gatchmon's chip in the Applidrive and closes it.)

Applidrive (Flashing its cover): **"** Appliarise."

(Thanks to the Applidrive, Gatchmon emerges from the Applidrive and regained his physical form.)

 **Name: Gatchmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Social**

 **Appli: Search**

 **Current Power Level: 1000**

"Gatchmon, Attention please, Gatchmon is a Search Engine Appmon."

Gatchmon: Your future is already within my search! (Strikes a cool pose)

Haru (amazed): You really emerged.

Gatchmon: When I got appliarised, I recover my physical form and I become different of my chip form.

Messemon's red head: Let's fight, we're gonna beat, the data out of you! (As he flies other three text bubbles, but Gatchmon can destroy them.)

Haru: Amazing!

Gatchmon: Time for search for weaknesses.

Messemon's green head: What the heck are you? A dog? A cat? (As he flies other three text bubbles.)

Gatchmon (As he destroys the text bubbles too.): Neither of them! Their weakness is…

Messemon's blue head: We're sorry, but you're search, is meaningless. T_T (As he flies other three text bubbles, but Gatchmon can destroy them.)

Gatchmon; Nothing is meaningless! Jeez, this guys are...

Haru: Gatchmon, Let me help you.

Gatchmon (looking at his new buddy): Haru.

Haru: I'm going to search to help you (His Applidrive shines and a text input appears) A flick input? Okay, Here we go. (as he presses the buttons and writes) A way to beat message spam. (He finishes)

(When you get paired with an specific Appmon, you can help it to get stronger. In this case when Gatchmon can't focus, Haru makes a text input the text input is sent to Gatchmon.)

Gatchmon (His helmet is showing the key search words): Key search words confirmed. (His magnyfying glass becomes bigger, and shines) Now let's go to the internet to find the answer. **Deep Search!**

(Deep search is a technique that allows Gatchmon to dive his claw across the internet to find the answer, when the search ends, he gets an orb, and breaks it to get the search result.)

Gatchmon: Gatchi. (breaking the orb and now shows the answer in few words "Ignore them or mark them as read." The search result says to ignore them or mark them as read?

Haru (confident): That's right, Gatchmon! When you do one of those two options, we will not worry about them and we will not take any damage.

Gatchmon (prideful): Very Good Haru! That was a perfect search!

Messemon's red head: Don't ignore us! Dog! Cat! (As he flies other three text bubbles.)

Gatchmon: Already read, so I don't care! (The text bubbles fly towards Gatchmon, but this time the balloons don't make damage.)

Messemon's blue head: Please! Reply us!

Gatchmon: If you three want another reply, so reply this! (He is preparing his attack, one of his claws is shining and now goes towards his opponents to slash them.) **Gatch Claw!** (He slashes them and it was very strong the attack, that the three of them start to barf the virus that infected them, And the virus is getting out of them, In 3, 2, 1 and the virus explodes, purifying them.) We did it, Haru!

Haru: Yeah, it looks the virus is gone, and the three of them are back to normal.

(Indeed, the three are back to normal, the eyes are normal again, the skins are clearer, and are feeling peacefully. Meaning the Appmon are friendly creatures that just become aggressive thanks to the evil virus.)

Messemon's green head (Happily in peace, relaxed and the other two heads are also relaxed) Oh man, For some reason, I feel so refreshed, and I like it! =D, Hee hee hee. Let us join you from now on, and we will solve the trouble we caused as an apology. (The three of them are going to the Applidrive as a chip, the Applidrive shows Haru, Messemon's chip, that shows a picture of the Messemon and their respective heads.)

Gatchmon: You just got Messemon's Appmon Chip, As you saw the Appmon chips are almost like Appmon themselves, you can appliarise them to help you with your problems, but this is not the one I wanted, I am looking for special Appmon Chips. But I got the feeling you need them and possibly more Appmons in the future, So put their chip in your band.

Haru: Okay, (Haru puts Messemon's chip in his band and now he smiles knowing he got an ally or actually allies as they are technically three sharing one chip.)

?: That was an amazing display. (Haru and Gatchmon look who said that and it were Gene, Hi-Five and Jailbreak)

Jailbreak: Now can you help us, please, Helmethead?

Gatchmon (a little offended): Helmethead?! (But then remembers them, he met them before he met Haru) You were there before I met Haru.

Gene: Haru?

Haru: Yeah, My name is Haru Shinkai and I'm on the first year of middle school, I just met Gatchmon and I got this Applidrive (showing his applidrive to them) and who are you three exactly?

Gatchmon: I met those three newbies before I met you.

Hi-Five: So you are the first human we met before our user, my name is Hi-Five and I am feeling I am becoming one of the most famous Appmons right now.

Gatchmon (annoyed): Yeah, right, you just became an Appmon for a few hours. You just like to brag.

Hi-Five: I don't brag, I just feel this will be my future, you will admire me eventually, searcher.

Gatchmon (angry): Hey, My name is Gatchmon, not searcher (now glancing to Jailbreak) neither Helmethead, and why the heck you called me like that?!

Jailbreak (angry): Because, you are not a really good searcher, you just got lucky your new friend right here helped you, and you said you will help us and you weren't helpful to us. (Now glancing to Haru) My name is Linda, but you call me Jailbreak, greenhorn.

Haru (shocked): Greenhorn? (He remembered he is just new, he wants to do a good job as an applidriver.)

Jailbreak: It was because of your hair, actually, not for becoming new to this. (Haru gets confused for what she has with his hair, but also relieved for not disrespecting his new abilities)

Gene: Guys, chill out, you remember me, my name is Gene, and seriously we want your help, please?

Gatchmon (annoyed): I already helped you and your friends, I am not going to help you again because both of them are not being nice and are also being annoying, rude and negative, well technically I'm referring to her (glancing to Jailbreak, which she glares to him). And the hand guy is being presumptuous, arrogant and more annoying than her.

Hi-Five: It's just trying to fit in and (regretful) maybe I should not do that now, right.

Gene: That's not true, you just showed us the screens of the phones of everyone but we didn't saw Alex neither his crush Addie. And forgive them, Hi-Five just wants to be popular and Jailbreak has a strong personality, but they are good guys, believe me.

Gatchmon: What are you talking about? And how could be able to change expressions quickly? (noticing his ability to change expressions.)

Gene: Long story, you search it later. Anyways, Those are Addie and Alex (shows some pictures of them), can you personally search for them, please?

Gatchmon: Ok, (He searches but unfortunately there are no results), This is weird, I can't really find them.

Haru: Maybe I can help you (The text input is writing about Alex and Addie)

Gatchmon (His helmet once again is showing the key search words): Key search words confirmed. (His magnyfying glass once again becomes bigger, and shines) Now let's go again to the internet to find the answer. **Deep Search!** (Gatchmon to dive his claw across the internet to find the answer, when the search ends, he gets an orb, and breaks it to get the search result.)

Gatchmon: Gatchi. (breaking the orb, it reveals tons of people that are called Alex and Addie, everyone are astonished)

Haru (Amazed): Incredible, I had no idea you can also do this, Gatchmon, I am surprised.

Gatchmon (Kind of tired, but proudily): Yeah, but it requires some extra energy but it's worth it. (Both smile towards each other, until...)

Gene: Both of them aren't there.

Hi-Five: What? (Shockening the trio)

Jailbreak: It's impossible, unless... (She writes some data in her bracelet) maybe,its because we are in another place, another dimension, may explain why they are not here.

Hi-Five: But technically Alex is constantly socially active. How can be that possible?

Jailbreak: Not sure, but I am not referring of how active are the people, I am referring to the fact that we are possibly in another dimension, or something like that.

Gatchmon: Another dimension? There is no information about that, what do you mean exactly?

Gene: We came actually from a phone messaging app.

Haru: You came from a messaging app, but you are not Messemon like those three. (showing them Messemon's chip)

Hi-Five: Wait, what are you talking about? It's a little confusing.

Gatchmon: Well, the Appmons, we are creatures that live on the mobile applications, and there are million of them, million of species depending on the application, remember that I told you that I am a search engine Appmon? (The three of them nod to Gatchmon agreeing with him) that means that I came from a Search Engine app, those three Messemon came from a messaging app, you three should be Messemon since you come from there, but the reason you are not is that you left the app by some means into the internet.

Jailbreak: That makes sense, but the truth we came from a vortex that took us all Emojis from our hometown, took us to the internet of a foreign place to us and got transformed into Appmons as a result, someone wants something from us for some reason that is what I think at the moment.

Gatchmon: Good theory and…

Haru: Wait, what happened to all your friends back home when you came here?

Gene: The last thing we saw were some creeps spreading an unknown virus that infected them into act like savages.

Haru (worried): They also got infected, I'm still not sure if I can do this.

Gatchmon: Don't worry, you could be able to help me save Messemon from the virus and everyone else from letting those awful messages to get spread with that amazing search you made, I think you are ready, I am also ready to help you guys so let's search where you came (checking on his magnifying glass where is their homeworld) I found it, but unfortunately the access to that island is currently blocked, but that is temporary.

Jailbreak: Well, it's a relief that at least our hometown is right here

Hi-Five: I wonder where is Alex?

Gene: Wait, you could be able to do this with the help of your new friend?

Gatchmon: Yes, with the Applidrive Haru has, I am paired to be his buddy and the link can be stronger eventually.

Gene: Yeah, a human can be the answer to our problems.

Hi-Five: Yeah, it can be amazing.

Jailbreak: We should have our own buddy to help us find the answers.

Gene (with a lightbulb shining above him): That's a good idea, we should find our own human buddy, a new user for us.

Gatchmon: Yeah, it can be a...(Then his smile fades now shocked) Wait, what?

Gene: Yeah, Having a buddy can be the key to return us from where we came, the reason why we are here, why we became Appmons, who is actually Leviathan and what is doing and if it has something to be related to our appearance to this strange place, etc. Don't you think it sounds great? (As Gene continues to talk, for some reason a text bubble appears saying what he said, but everyone is now confused on how this text bubble appeared and everyone cover as the text bubble flies towards the building without knowing and the building explodes and a lot of data gets dispersed. Everyone seems shocked for what happened just right now.) Did I just did that?

Gatchmon (shocked and a little feared): Well, yeah, what just happened?

Gene: I don't know, but I think I accidentally learned from those Messemon and it looks I can also do the same techniques you do when I see you as well as I can make many Emoji expressions (showing different expressions at the same time)

Haru (Somewhat fearful): Well, that seems a pretty interesting ability you have.

Gatchmon (A little creeped out): But also weird, did you learned just now?!

Gene: No, it's hereditary, I already know how to do this but this seems new to me to do more than just expressions.

Hi-Five: Is amazing Gene, you have another ability.

Gene: But is also creepy, Well, I think I'm gonna go now, goodbye, thanks, nice to meet you and good luck. (Gene is running to other place,and Hi-Five and Jailbreak are following him).

Hi-Five: It's a good guy, don't underestimate him, well, good bye and thanks.

Jailbreak: Usually I am not good for this, but thanks, now I hope Gene gets better, well, see ya later.

Gatchmon: They don't sound evil, just pretty different.

Haru: Yeah, but I think something doesn't feels well for them and it seems worrying.

(Haru feels unsure that what if the three were sent to cause some trouble but he was happy for them because they don't seem totally dangerous, or is it, but there are going to be more important troubles now).

(Unaware for all of them, Cameramon also saw what happened and snapped a photo of the new applidriver, his new buddy, the three runaways and their plans to have another buddy and more Appmons to thwart Leviathan's plans.)

Cameramon (after taking a photo of his possible new enemies): Gotcha, No one of you can escape now from us. (giggles and disappears)

(Haru uses his Applidrive to leave the AR-Field and everything seems to be back to normal again, but now is worried because Gatchmon isn't there with Haru.)

Haru: Gatchmon?

(Haru is heading home after those strange events have just happened, but then…)

?: Yo, buddy (Gatchmon is shown still in his appliarised and physical form.)

Haru (Gladly that Gatchmon is back): Gatchmon, you don't need to be back on your chip?

Gatchmon: The Appliarised Appmons can stay in your world indefinitely

Haru: That is cool

?: Haru (Yuujin is shown coming to Haru and Gatchmon has to hide in a nearby bush.)

Haru: Yuujin (They make their high-five)

Yuujin: You look happy

Haru (a little confused): Do I?

Yuujin: Did something happened?

Haru: No, It's just something that a main character thinks (Gatchmon is proudily smiling knowing that Haru made to himself the promise to become a main character)

Yuujin: Like I said, Haru is also a main character, because you are a nice guy and the nice guys and as soon they start moving forward they are the best.

Haru: Thanks (As they say goodbye again, a camera checks on Haru for some reason.)

Gatchmon (After Yuujin heads home, Gatchmon emeges from the bush.) Yes, It's a good thing that I have found you.

Haru: That might be the best.

Gatchmon: Things are just starting to begin, we are going to Gatch, Gatch over all places

(Unaware to both of them, for some reason Yuujin is also watching both of them, but he looks serious and his eyes are darker with his iris turning into a shining red color, he seems to checking on Haru for some reason. Showing some seriousness is also coming to them.)

(Meanwhile in a dark place, there is a the same man and there is coming some light from the sunset and is revealed to have sunglasses and a robotic right arm covered in darkness checking on his laptop.)

Man: (His laptop is showing Haru and Gatchmon, their photos and their profiles) Haru Shinkai, you are more interesting than I thought, but you are still way far to be a real main character, specially to be the real protagonist of this story, but I think you can be useful to me eventually. (Showing interest as he is smiling when he saw Haru as the new Applidriver) I never expected Den'emon's grandson and Haruhiko's son to be an Applidriver and his buddy Appmon is a Gatchmon, Search Engine Appmon, Social Type and currently his only form is his Standard grade form. This one is very interesting, maybe he is the one we were wnating to find just like the others; but for the moment both are currently alone and they also met the Multimoji (He opens Gene's profile and his photo) but I wanted originally his father but this now-Emojimon is way more interesting and can be useful to me also his future "buddy" is going to be an expereience, he's not going to be aware of the burden can possibly happen with him at his side, but I am. (His smartphone rings knowing that someone is calling him and answers) Yes?

(The person who is calling the man is one of his minions that has a gas mask for the L-Virus even if is a human, it's currently on the almost disinfected Textopolis).

Gas Mask Minion Sir, it looks Leviathan has also found the new Emojimons you were talking about and they are not here anymore.

Man (Shocked): What?! Did you say Leviathan is also aware of this?! Crud, I almost forgot that Leviathan has eyes almost everywhere! (He was groaning but suddenly he gets an idea), But that doesn't matters now. Retreat and head back to Headquarters, (Now smiling darkly) There is a change of plans.

Gas Mask Minion: Yes, sir. (Hangs up the phone). Okay, Men, Let's retreat, There is a change of plans for some reason. The things we know are going to change now.

To be continued…

Yep, there are gonna be original villains too, to spice things up, the strange man plans are going to be revealed eventually and he is not on Leviathan's side, apparently he also wants information and to find his "lost items" What are those items, that is also going to be revealed

Review how do you think this chapter, and see you next time.


	3. Discussing A New Buddy

**Digimon and Appmon characters and story and are property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, Namco, TV Tokyo, Dentsu and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

 **The Emoji Movie characters are property of Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures and Sony Overall.**

 **I don't own anything except my OCs and some plotlines.**

 _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Emoji Edition_

 _Episode 3_

 _Discussing A New Buddy_

"Yesterday was the first day I met Gatchmon and it turned out to be the greatest day of my life."

"I know, I was sure I found the right buddy for me."

"Yeah, me too; but this was just the beginning of this new story."

"Of course, we couldn't do it for ourselves."

"Yeah, we needed allies, not just us."

"Well, I guess time to introduce myself, right?"

"Not yet."

"Phew."

"You are still nervous, don't worry, it will be fine. Trust us."

"Ok, Haru, I believe in you once again, just like when we met, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember because this chapter shows us the the first ally Applidriver we met."

"Ok, Here I come…It started like this..."

Gene, Hi-Five and Jailbreak just watched Haru and Gatchmon heading back home after purifying Messemon in chip forms, just like Gatchmon said Not Appliarised Appmons are in their artificial and transparent chip forms without being seen when they are in the Real World.

Hi-Five: I still can't believe we are Appmons.

Jailbreak: Neither, but I hope there is some logical explanation. (Now Angry) And what makes me angry is that we can't access to Textopolis right now, and I can't find why is that either!

Gene: You have to be calm, guys, the solution so far is not easy, but it can be almost similar when we went to the cloud back there.

Hi-Five: Yeah, but this seems to be harder. And you said you will find a buddy for us.

Gene: But that is not easy we must find the one that fits better to us. There are tons of candidates, anyone can be the ideal one.

Jailbreak: But we have to be near Gatchmon, since he is a searching Appmon, he could be our only hope for now, and we don't know everyone else, and personally I am not sure if we can trust in them, there could be back stabbings.

Hi-Five: Yeah, but if we meet another Gatchmon.

Jailbreak: Not sure if is a good idea, That Gatchmon is the only who knows about us, at least know that we are here and nothing else, but if we find another but is not friendly and is one of Leviathan's minions or infected slaves, is going to be unlikely that other Gatchmon possibly helps us. That's my point but that could happen if I am right.

Hi-Five: Good point. It can happen.

Gene: Well, I said that we can have ourselves a buddy just like Gatchmon, That could help us to reach our goal and solve the mystery of what is happening here.

Jailbreak: But there could be one problem to that, there is a buddy Appmon paired for each human who received an Applidrive, and there could be that since we don't actually belong here don't let us to give an Applidrive to someone and we could choose one human for each one of us but I think just like Gene said we can better choose one human.

Hi-Five: But who? There are literally many humans we can choose, How did Gatchmon chose Haru as his buddy?

Jailbreak: If I am not mistaken, Gatchmon chose Haru because according to him, he saw potential on Haru and they seemed perfectly linked together.

Hi-Five: He said that Haru has the potential on becoming a main character or something like that.

Gene: Well, if that's true. We should better search- (suddenly a magnyfying glass appeared) Wow, This is new!

Jailbreak: This one looks like Gatchmon's

Hi-Five: That is really new.

Gene: Ok, Let's find our buddy. (Starts searching with the magnifying glass and then after finding someone, he shows the photo of a cool looking guy with a basketball uniform). Ok, what do you think about that guy called Keith Alvarez in the USA of this universe, basketball star, popular with ladies, and mean with the "losers", Okay, maybe not; another suggestion?

Hi-Five: Aww, Actually, It could have been fun that guy, at least for me because it seems very popular and if we become popular in this universe after defeating whoever is Leviathan and maybe we could be famous, with toys, a tv series, even a movie, also a pilot, and…

Gene: Hi-Five!

Hi-Five: Sorry, I got distracted (Jailbreak laughs and rolls her eyes) What's so funny?

Jailbreak: Figures, you would want someone narcissistic as a buddy, because even if you became a "favorite" once again in the phone you still want more fame.

Hi-Five: That's not true.

Jailbreak: And, I guess you forgot that the Appmons can't be seen by other humans, genius.

And we are Appmons.

Hi-Five: Well, we can convince that Keith to make us be seen by other people and-

Jailbreak: It's not actually sure, because apparently if someone who is not an Applidriver, it can have strange consequences.

Gene: What kind of consequences?

Jailbreak: No idea, but let's better continue with the search. (Gene continues with the search until Hi-Five stops him, showing a girl with a dress, tiara and beautiful face, much to Jailbreak's disgust.)

Hi-Five: What about a female buddy like this one called "Princess" who wants to find a prince and live in a castle to live happily ever-

Jailbreak (interrupting) : No Way! Absolutely not!

Gene: Ah, Jailbreak, Are You Okay?

Jailbreak: Ah, Yes, Sorry, I think I am still sick of those princesses stereotypes.

Gene: Oh, That's true, You hate those ones.

Jailbreak: Even if I decided to use my real appearance those last days before today, I prefer being myself, not receiving praises .

Hi-Five: Even from friends?

Jailbreak: Yeah, I guess and being with a girl who suddenly acts like a real princess, I would run away with having nothing to do with her.

Gene: Ok, so another suggestion then. (Continues with his magnifying glass, Jailbreak stops him, she gets interested.)

Jailbreak: What about him? (Shows a photo of Yuujin.)

Hi-Five: Yuujin Oozora?

Jailbreak: Yeah, I think he fits in all categories. Nice, Friendly, Charismatic, Athletic, Overall an ideal "main character", and possibly our biggest buddy as well he knows Haru pretty well.

Hi-Five: Yeah, I agree

Gene: I'm not sure

(Hi-Five and Jailbreak end up confused)

Hi-Five: What are you talking about?

Gene: Well, it's a little confusing, but what if it's one of those people…

Jailbreak: What do you mean with that?

Gene: I don't have something against him, However, i'm not sure if he can be the one, because...it's kind of complicated.

Hi-Five: That is ok, but who are going to choose?

Gene: I think we can choose by observing who could be the best candidate, are you ok with that?

Hi-Five: Yeah, it will be exciting.

Jailbreak: I can't see why not.

Gene: Ok, let's go.

(Meanwhile near on the same place but in the other side, there are two boys one with dark brown hair named Eduardo but they usually call him Edy by short and another that has dirty-blonde hair who is one of his classmates currently challenging him to do something unexpected.)

Edy: Well here I am so let's go, I can do it (concentrating), I can do it (still concentrating but getting nervous), I… can… (getting more nervous), Aaaahhhh, I can't do it!

Paul: Come On, You can do this, I know you can, just like you always tame the monsters in the video games and how you always come with a plan towards any situation.

Edy: I hope...I can do this. (He approaches to a girl around his age, with dirty blonde hair, amber eyes and has a pink skirt, white pants and pink sandals. Her name is Natalia Zubieta, she is known for being a very nice and open girl, love for animals, love for sceneries, love for friends, in other word a totally lovely girl.)

Gene: I think this one is perfect.

Hi-Five: Are you serious?

Gene: Yes, he is very emotional, and apparently his friend says that he comes almost always with a plan and that he tames monsters.

Jailbreak: But from video games.

Gene: Yes, but we are now Appmons, and I got a feeling that he can tame us all three of us and also I searched him among all the candidates, he is emotional, he is friendly but shy just like Haru, has a crush on that Natalia girl and his dream is to explore the unknown and to have a purpose in that unknown and most of all he is trustworthy and can't escape from almost impossible promises.

Jailbreak: That is an amazing search, Gatchmon would be proud or maybe jealous if he discovers you can search as the same way he does.

Hi-Five: But why him over Yuujin?

Gene: Because I felt Yuujin is kind of flat for some reason and barely shows his real emotions.

Hi-Five: Oh, but I don't see what is flat of him?

Jailbreak: Anyways, I think we should consider him our buddy, right?

Gene: Yes, but I hope we don't replace someone else as his real buddy Appmon.

Jailbreak: Do you think he is going to have a real buddy?

Gene: There is always a possibility.

Jailbreak: True.

Gene: But we are also taking the opportunity, and I think we should have an Applidrive to recruit him. But how do we get one?

?: I have one

(The three got confused for who said that)

Gene: Who are you?

Hi-Five: Show yourself.

?: Don't worry, I am not your enemy, I just wanted to say that you are here for a reason.

Jailbreak: What kind of reason?

?: You will find out in due time, for the moment, I hope that human you chose is your chosen one to be your Applidriver.

(An Applidrive appears on a magic light, and the three managed to appear in their "Appliarised" forms. The three got shocked of appearing right now with physical bodies.)

?: Make yourself an entrance for your new buddy.

(The voice dissappeared, the three got confused but still, they decided to do what she said.)

(Meanwhile Edy enters his house some time later.)

Edy: Hi, Mom

Edy's mother: Hi honey, how was your day?

Edy: It was good

Edy's mother: Good, Oh, and somebody sent this gift box to you. (Shows a gift box)

Edy: A gift box? But my birthday is in the October 30th

Edy's mother: Maybe, someone decided to send it to you right now.

Edy: Maybe (reads the note) It says anonymous. Intriguing.

(Inside the box; Gene, Hi-Five and Jailbreak are in the box)

Edy: What's in that gift box? I hope is not a prank. (Opens the gift box and reveals that inside has a locked Applidrive and three Appmon Chips.) What are those weird things? (Takes the chips and checks them.)

Gene (Inside The Chip): We are not things, indeed (Frightens Edy.)

Edy (Stuttering): Who said that?

Gene: It was me. (His holographic projection appears) Hi.

Edy (gets shocked and drops the chip): WHAT THE HECK?!

(Meanwhile)

Paul: What is this?! (Looking at his phone and he's being defeated suddenly.)

Other Kid: Yes, I win!

Paul: But, How is this even possible?! My Level 40, Golden Knight shouldn't had been destroyed with that puny attack.

Other Kid: Well, It looks like my cards managed to (He gets shocked when is seeing his phone) What is this?! My life points are decreasing suddenly?!

Paul: Mine too? Is there a glitch?

(It's actually an Appmon that looks like an anthropomorphic card with the "Golden Knight" with health points and attack points that are dropping to zero who suddenly changes his picture into a black imp-like creature with shining red eyes, His health and attack points suddenly show question marks, and is surrounded with black aura, he is chuckling mischievously.)

To be continued…

Sorry if it was rushed or something like that

Review how do you think this chapter, and see you next time.


	4. It's All In The Cards

**Digimon and Appmon characters and story and are property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, Namco, TV Tokyo, Dentsu and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

 **The Emoji Movie characters are property of Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures and Sony Overall.**

 **I don't own anything except my OCs and some plotlines.**

 _Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Emoji Edition_

 _Episode 4_

 _It's All In The Cards_

Everyone in the city are suddenly having trouble with their card game Apps, first the messages incident now the card games and everybody seemed unhappy

Afro-Guy: NOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile back to Edy's house, Edy was shocked to see floating chips that contained lively holograms

Edy: Who are you?

Gene (quietly): I guess, we made a strong reaction from our part, anyways don't worry, we are not dangerous, we are your friends

Edy: Friends?

Gene: That's right, my name is Gene and those are my friends

Hi-Five: Hi, My name is Hi-Five

Jailbreak: And I am Linda but everyone calls me Jailbreak.

(After they presented themselves to Edy, he actually was happy to meet them.)

Edy: Wow, I can't believe it, you are fairies, or genies that will concede my wishes? But otherwise I have to be unhappier that I am usually, well usually in TV happens but...

Hi-Five: Well, I guess, you both have in common that you think aloud.

Jailbreak: Says the guy who actually kisses himself when we aren't here.

Edy: And you are also pretty sharp and very sparkly, I feel that I am going to faint of emotion.

Gene: Calm down, first we are not magic beings, even if we look like them, we are now Appli Monsters or by short Appmons.

Edy: Appmons?

Hi-Five: Yes, but we aren't by origin.

Jailbreak: There was an incident that transformed us into Appmons.

Edy: What happened?

Gene: We don't remember but the only thing we remember is a weird vortex sucking us all and apparently transforming us in Appmons, when we arrived, we didn't knew where we were and some mysterious guys appeared and attacked us all, however we three managed to escape, but all our families and friends, we don't know and we are worried and we found out that there is no data of our user Alex.

Edy: That's horrible, but what does to have with me?

Jailbreak: We need a buddy to help us and you were the best option.

Edy: And why decided to choose a buddy for your cause?

Hi-Five: Because we met another Appmon during our way named Gatchmon, great guy but somewhat noisy.

Gene: And he found a human more or less your age named Haru, who I guess nearby of here.

Edy: And how did you found him?

Gene: We just found him out of chance when we tried to-

Edy (hearing something): Wait what are those screams?

Bystander (crying over his phone): I can't believe I lost by a mistake

Edy: Wait, what was that (notices something emerging from that person's phone)

News Reporter: There seems to be many incidents with cardgames around all the town and people are confused, there seems to be many cards for everything and it seems everyone seems confused.

Edy: What was the thing it came from that phone?

Gene: Well you are a monster tamer, don't you know?

Edy: Monster Tamer? Me?

Gene: Yes, there is a trouble?

Edy: I think you mistook me, this only happens with games and some TV shows I watch, there are no real monsters, or that was I thought, apparently.

Hi-Five: Don't worry, it will be like a game

Edy: A game?

(Jailbreak glares to Hi-Five for saying is going to be a game)

Gene: A game you could win easily

Edy: That is going to be a weird game, well…

(Edy crashes with someone)

Edy (ashamed): I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention, please forgive me!

Haru: Don't worry, I'm fine.

Edy: I didn't have a normal day so far, but (notices the band in Haru's hand, and also the Applidrive that Haru was going to use.) Do you have this object as well?

Haru: Huh? What are you talking about?

(Edy shows his Applidrive and Haru and Gatchmon got shocked.)

Haru: That's another Applidrive?!

Gatchmon: I don't get it, I thought there was just one Applidrive, Not two!

Edy: Wait, so this is a very rare object?! I had no idea, (Notices Gatchmon and gets very excited) You also have an Appmon at your side, that is cool, who are you?

Gatchmon (pridefully smilling): Glad you're asking, I am Haru's buddy, I am a search engine Appmon, My name is Gatchmon and I can find your future within my search.

Edy: Gatchmon?

Gatchmon: That's right.

Edy: Your name lacks creativity to be honest.

Gatchmon (Angry): What do you mean with that?!

Edy: Because I met an Emojimon named Gene and his friends who are named Hi-Five and Jailbreak and it looks more creative in that way.

Gatchmon: Those seem to be just nicknames and just because our names end with -mon and to be honest is kind of weird but still it was not our choice but we like it.

Edy: Oh, so I'm sorry then.

Gatchmon: Ok, I forgive you, but don't dare on suggesting names and-

Haru: Wait, you said you met them?

Edy: Yes, do you know them?

Haru: We just met them yesterday, and they were very different and I just knew what are the Appmons.

Gatchmon: Well, they seem like total new- Wait a minute, Don't tell me that…

Gene: That's right we found ourselves a buddy just like you.

Hi-Five: You like him?

Gatchmon: Actually is going to be paired with one of you, and it should be the one who is closer to him.

Edy: What? Just one? That doesn't matter this is going to be a very easy feat, I hope, and if I do it, it will be a very good because just like in games or stories I heard about, that some people get chosen for a reason, and if I do that, my life will have a purpose for sure, and I will help new friends in the process

Haru (a little weirded): That is okay, I guess. (thinking) he wants to be a main character too?

Gatchmon: Why did you chose him?! Apparently is going to think is going to be a game or a fantasy for him!

Gene: Because I feel value in this human over everyone else.

Gatchmon: But what is about the "game" thing?

Gene: It's just a little lie to help him, according to his past, he feels he needs to remember to know what is his strongest value.

Gatchmon (confused) : Wait, how did you, And what is that value?

Gene: Well, he's…

Gatchmon (thinking): That is weird, how he found out his past?

(Gene is interrupted)

Edy: Who's that? Another friend of yours? Because it seems a little scary

Gatchmon: What?! We don't know him! Don't suppose that Appmons know each other with just being Appmons.

Edy (A little scared and confused): But… you can still find who is him?

Gatchmon: It's an infected Appmon by the L-Virus, The infected this time is the cardgame Appmon, Cardmon.

 **Name: Cardmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Game**

 **Appli: Cardgame**

Edy: Cardmon? L-Virus? Can anyone tell me what's happening here?!

Haru: Apparently, there are being innocent Appmons infected by someone known as Leviathan to cause havoc and create trouble to many people.

Edy: Wait, Leviathan?! Isn't it the responsible for bringing them here?

Gene: Yes, Leviathan is the responsible for bringing us here, change us into Appmons, invading our home and infecting our friends and family, and we still don't know who is.

Gatchmon: It's a mystery, after all. Anyways, we have to follow him.

(Cardmon goes to an AR field, the others follow him, Haru uses his Applidrive to open the AR field, and all the buildings have many cards from all games, specially the ones from Poker)

Edy: Wow, where are we?

Gatchmon: In an AR field, where internet and real life collide with each other? Cool, right?

Edy: Amazing, I always wanted to go to another dimension, that is great.

Haru: He's pretty excited.

Gene: Indeed, but…

(Cardmon appears)

Cardmon: Well, Well, well, Some players, huh?

Edy: Players, What are you talking about?

Cardmon: It looks you don't understand the joke, it's just going to be your final game so prepare your enslaved Appmons, because if you don't play, you will not escape and this will be your final life game and even your cementery.

Gatchmon (Angry by that comment): Hey, I am not an enslaved Appmon! We are buddies, and you don't intimidate us! Haru, now Appliarise me.

Haru (Determined): Yes.

Edy: Appliarise?

Gatchmon (pridefully): You will be surprised, and believe me, you will like it, Well, I am ready (Gatchmon enters the chip).

Haru: Appmon Chip, ready (opening the Applidrive, inserts Gatchmon's chip in the Applidrive and closes it.)

Haru's Applidrive (Flashing its cover): "Appliarise."

(Gatchmon emerges from the Applidrive and regained his physical form.)

 **Name: Gatchmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Social**

 **Appli: Search**

 **Current Power Level: 1000**

"Gatchmon, Attention please, Gatchmon is a Search Engine Appmon."

Gatchmon: Your future is already within my search! (Strikes a cool pose)

Edy (amazed and excited): That's an Appliarise? Cool!

Gatchmon (pridefully agreeing): Of course, I told you that us Appmons are very exciting too.

Haru (agreeing with them): But that is still the beginning.

Gatchmon: Right, Now let's play!

Cardmon: Not bad, but you are still doomed!

Gatchmon: Let's see about this! (Goes towards Cardmon) **Gatch Cla-**

Cardmon: Fool. (He changes his card picture into Gatchmon)

Gatchmon: Huh?! He looks like me?!

Cardmon: **Gatch Claw** (Attacks Gatchmon and strikes)

Gatchmon (A little hurt from that slash): He copied my technique?!

Cardmon: Yeah, because your future is already within my search! (Strikes a cool pose, just like Gatchmon)

Gatchmon (Angrily): Hey, don't copy me!

Cardmon (Mocking Gatchmon): Hey, don't copy me! Well, guess what, I do whatever I want so don't ever cry at me.

Gatchmon (Very Livid RIght Now): Why you…

Haru: Wait, Gatchmon why don't we better search for any weakness to find out better. (Summons the keyboard and send the result to Gatchmon.

Gatchmon: Very good idea. **Deep Search!**

Cardmon: **Deep Search!**

Both literally have the same answer and is "Play the game"

(Haru is confused by that meaning, but doesn't means to play a cardgame, because Cardmon has all cards)

(Cardmon and Gatchmon are fighting against each other but Cardmon is having advantage over Gatchmon because he can copy and act as another Gatchmon could do)

(Edy is nervous, thinking this is going to be a harder game than the thought)

Edy: No, this is not, what I thought, I thought it means, defeating him, easily, i thought this is not going to be a real battle.

Gatchmon: It is a real battle! What other thing did you expected?

Edy: But I thought that in another dimension, it doesn't has the same aspects as real life.

Gatchmon: Wait you hate the reality? (Gets hit by Cardmon very hard, knocking him out for a moment, but still gets up.)

Edy: It's not that, it's that there are many responsibilities, fall in love with a friend of mine, helping new friends to get back home, but there are no clues.

Haru: It's true, Gene and his friends don't have a clue where is their home because it disappeared, but they must had chosen you for a reason.

Edy: But what is that reason?

Gene: It's something you have, you maybe don't know but I am also nervous with the reality, I had to think a lot of the past, and I still do, but please help us to save everyone. Please just answer the question you have.

Edy: What is the question I have?

Gene: Just look over there.

Then Edy is seeing something in his Applidrive is currently showing, just like Haru, his Applidrive is asking to him "Do you want to keep the promise of helping new friends?" and the options Yes and No appear at the bottom.

Edy: If I want to keep the promise of helping new friends?

He starts to think because, even if he literally just met them today, he has the feeling that he can trust them even if they lied to him about the game and they share the same bond between them, it seems for him that this is the gateway to meet new friends and a new adventure.

Edy: I decided it, Gene, I promise you that you are going to go back home if we defeat Leviathan, because friends help each other!

He presses the "Yes" option. and the Applidrive is unlocked, the lock is shown to be unlocked and it changes showing Gene's designated app logo, the three windows are becoming green, the rest of the device starts to activate, the cover is now yellow and it says also "PAIRING EMOJIMON" and creates a magical yellow ring that goes to his right hand and transforms into a mechanical band that looks like a white wristwatch with a yellow circuit line.

Edy: Pairing Emojimon?

Gene: That means we are now buddies from now on, now let me show to him my power, and I want to know as well.

Edy: Yes, I am now sure that we figure all this together. Appmon Chip, Ready (Opening the Applidrive, inserts Gene's chip in the Applidrive and closes it.)

Applidrive (Flashing its cover): "Appliarise."

(Gene emerges from the Applidrive and regained his physical form.)

 **Name: Emojimon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Social**

 **Appli: Multimoji**

 **Current Power Level: 1050**

"Emojimon, Attention please, Emojimon is a Multimoji Emoji Appmon."

Gene: If we want a better future, we must be ourselves first! (Strikes a cool pose)

 **Name: HiFivemon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: Life**

 **Appli: Hand Training**

 **Current Power Level: 970**

"HiFivemon, Sorry for the wait, HiFivemon is a Hand Training Emoji Appmon."

Hi-Five: When you need a hand, you can depend on this man! (Strikes a cool pose then he suddenly gets angry for something) Wait, My power level says that is 970?! What does that even mean?!

Gatchmon: You better no complain, because to be honest I don't even know.

 **Name: Codebreakmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: System**

 **Appli: Codebreaking**

 **Current Power Level: 1100**

"Codebreakmon, Let's continue with this, Codebreakmon is a Codebreaking Emoji Appmon."

Jailbreak: Don't dare on underestimate the ability that I was given. (Strikes a cool pose)

Hi-Five: Wow, This is amazing

Jailbreak: Yeah, it's true

Gene: Now we can battle, as well

Cardmon (sarcastic): Ooh, I am so scared (tries to change his card picture into Gene just like Gatchmon, but it doesn't appears) What's wrong?

Gatchmon:It doesn't copy him, but why? (He realizes) It's because his data is unknown to everyone else except us

Cardmon: What did you say?

Hi-Five: I will hit first, **Rock, Paper, Scissors!** (Hi-Five makes those poses and randomly does one) **Rock!** (Makes a fist and quickly transforms into a fist looking stone and falls over Cardmon, blowing him over other side)

Jailbreak: My turn, **Nail Shock!** (Her nails are now producing electricity and slashes Cardmon and stuns him)

Gene: Now, I'll do the same. **Messemon Multimoji-Adapt, Messe Stream Attack!** (Some text bubbles appear, go towards Cardmon and explode). Now I understand that of "Play the Game." This is fun like a real game, and Edy I am sorry for that lie, but...

Edy: It's Okay, I'll try to learn better.

Cardmon: What the heck?! How can be this possible?! You are not supposed to have those techniques!

Gene: It's because I copied those before so I am now having this techniques as a result, because that is my technique. That's something you can't copy because, unlike you I just learned it, because just like Edy, I am a fast learner.

Cardmon: That is not a technique, that seems to be a curse, wait, so that explains that I can't use your technique, is because yours is unlocked.

Gene: I don't care about that, I am still going to save you from yourself and if you don't let me with your critics, I am going to save you on the hard way! (Creates a claw similar to Gatchmon's and is shining) Now it's my turn, **Gatchmon Multimoji-Adapt, Gatch Claw!** (He slashes Cardmon returning to his original drawing, Everyone is shocked that Gene managed to control that ability, Hi-Five was smiling, Haru and Edy were amazed; However, Gatchmon and Jailbreak looked worried.)

(Cardmon was barfing the virus that infected him, leaving him, In 3, 2, 1 the virus explodes and he was purified.)

Edy (amazed, relieved and happy): Wow, This was amazing! Excellent job, all of you, you saved him.

Gene: You also helped.

Edy: I didn't felt I was being helpful.

Gene: Believe me, you were.

Cardmon (Back to normal with normal red eyes and relaxed peacefully.): I feel better, it's like when I am in the deck relaxing during a game and waiting my turn, I want to start a new deck and a new game but let me fix the troubles I made first as an apology. (goes into Edy's Applidrive, now back as a chip showing Cardmon's picture.)

Edy (With Cardmon's chip in his hand): Wow, Appmons are actually awesome after all. I am going to like to be an Applidriver after all.

Haru: Me too.

(Everyone were celebrating but Gene was still confused about something he heard earlier.)

Gene: I don't get it, you think Cardmon was right? He was infected.

Gatchmon: Even infected, Cardmon was right those were not techniques, it was something else, it's weird, when I searched more information about you, it was ominous that I couldn't be able to explain, that information you have is hard to decipher, but don't worry you can use your real ability soon, because when a new Appmon appears is hard to use it initially but eventually you can do it, I assure it.

Gene: But Hi-Five and Jailbreak managed use their techniques perfectly.

Gatchmon: Maybe it's because they don't have a hard composition. Yours is one of the hardest I've seen in my life, that is a risk but that is also good, because your composition and techniques can be balanced with your abilities, whoever gave you this, must have a good reason. (smiles to Gene who is also smiling)

Gene: Thanks Gatchmon, I hope to know who is actually Leviathan to beat it because kidnapping us for whatever reason and infecting innocent Appmons to bring chaos that is not cool or nice.

Edy: Don't worry, I am going to help you to solve that mystery, actually I am going to help all of you.

(Haru and Gatchmon exchanged happiness knowing that they knew a new Applidriver is on their side.)

Haru: You will?

Edy: Of course, to be honest I don't know what the heck is happening here or who is Leviathan and I still have to learn more about the Appmons but I promise that I will be focused on this situation, now that I know is a serious responsibility instead of a game, I am ready to help.

Gatchmon: That is good, as we have more allies, better for us.

Gene: I guess friends sounds better, don't you agree, buddy? (Gestures to Edy)

Edy: Yes.

(Unaware to them, Cameramon was watching them once again. And took a new photo of them, now including Edy as another Applidriver.)

Cameramon: Got you, I think is now time to break the seal, if you thought you won for today, you are wrong, considering you can't unlock your ability yet. (chuckles evilly and then he stops chuckling and notices something and then disappears.)

(Two hooded figures appear, one is tall and the other one is shorter, the tall one is a teenager that pale skin, gray-green hair, red eyes, wears a black hooded jacket, dark blue pants and white sneakers, has a serious, disgusted and bored expression and is not smiling and has an Applidrive in his right hand and the shorter one is a reptilian Appmon with black armored skin, red claws, red eyes, horns and wears a dark purple hoodie).

Mysteious Applidriver (Serious): What a coward, knowing that we are here, that is pathetic; But not pathetic enough comparing to them. (Referring to Haru, Edy and their buddies, As they happily celebrate their victory.)

Mysterious Appmon: You should not underestimate them, Rei, They are stronger than we think, those guys have something special just like you and those buddies they have contain an amazing power only that they are still learning to use it, unlike me, but for now we should let them to continue forward just like you.

Rei (Serious): You should not compare me to them, we better get out of here, we have still have things to do, let's go, Hackmon.

Hackmon: Yeah.

(They are leaving the place.)

 **Name: Hackmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Type: System**

 **Appli: Hacking**

Edy: Wait, that means the humiliating messages were also because the responsible Appmons were also infected by Leviathan?!

Haru: Yeah, it seems more dangerous than we thought, it seems we are going to need help.

Edy: Wait, that means... that many Appmons are actually in danger and it seems that is going to cause us trouble for us as well. Unless, we do something about, there is something we should do right now?

Gatchmon: Actually, I have to find some special Appmon Chips that may can help us, that's according to a rumour I heard recently.

Jailbreak: And how are you sure it's actually just a rumour?

Gatchmon: I am not sure, but if we have to defeat someone like Leviathan, we need to have all the resources that can help us.

Gene: Sound like a plan.

Hi-Five: Count me in.

Jailbreak: Me too.

Haru (A little worried): But what about your home?

Jailbreak: I am not sure if we can... (uses her bracelet to check) Wait; the seal seems to be broken.

Gene: Wait, are you saying?

Jailbreak: That means we can go back to Textopolis.(The three Emojimons are happy to hear that.)

Gatchmon: Yeah, The access is free now.

Edy: Now we can save all your friends.

Haru: Okay, let's go now.

Everyone else: Yes.

(Meanwhile someone approaches Textopolis.)

"Time for a checkup...Hee, Hee, Hee…"

"Who said that?"

"No idea."

To be continued...

Review how do you think this chapter, and see you next time.


End file.
